Truth or Fuck me!
by VictoriaJMustache
Summary: Tori and Jade had to do something for school, when they were finshed they played truth or dare.. but not the normal version...


**WARING! A REALLY DIRTY JORI FANFICTION!**

**MADE BY A GERMAN GIRL SO SORRY FOR MY SPELLING MISTAKES :DDD**

•

Jade opened the door.

„Come in Vega now let's get this project over and done with."

"Yah.. can't believe we have to do this shit..." Tori sighed. "So.. WHY do we have to do this? I mean.. no one's watching us, so why don't why just let it be?" asked Tori.

"You swear Vega? Who would think it... Come on let's go. Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Yeah water would be great"

"Get it yourself"

"Sure… where can I get water?"

"In the fridge dummy."

"yeah... how could I be so stupid?" Tori walked to the fridge.

"Good now we have to do this science project" Jade said.

"yeah... what was our project again?"

"Um we have to research Einstein"

"oh god... I remember now... I don't want to do that... why are WE one team...?"

"You think I'm happy to have YOU here I just want to get this finished ok?"

"can't you be nice? One time?! ... yeah... let's finish this... Tori took a book and searched for Einstein. She removed a strand of her of her face.

"I'm never nice. You should know that by now...I'll get my laptop and type up what we find."

"... yeah I do... but maybe there's a bit hope somewhere... kay do that..."

"Okay" jade said and left to get the laptop.

Tori looked at Jade and smiled " I will go check some other books" Tori said.

"Ok then..." Jade turned on the laptop and started typing up a heading.

Tori started reading "... this is so boring... " she drank the bottle of water till it was empty.

"All homework is boring..."

The girls worked away at their homework until they had finished.

"damn... I really didn't like this.." Tori said.

"Me either" added Jade.

A loud noise was outside.

"Oh thunder, yay a storm" Jade said full of happiness.

Tori screamed and ran to Jade. "HELP!"

"Geez Vega, it's just a storm."

"You don't know how afraid I'm of storms!"

"Well I guess you're going to have to stay here till the storms over won't you?"

".. oh man.. really?... " Tori looked outside"... yep i do.. Amazing" Tori said in an ironic way.

"Ok then I guess we should do something to pass the time. So what do you want to do seeing as we are forced to spend time together?"

"I have no idea... maybe you should sit at the other end of this house..."

"Come on Tori, if you are going to be here can we at least do something remotely fun like play a game or watch a movie"

".Okay... I'd rather watch a movie..."

"Ok then you choose a movie then.. They are over there on that shelf"

Tori went to the shelf and just saw horror movies.

"…Why don't we play a game instead?"

"What game do you wanna play then Vega?"

"I don't know.. do you have any games here anyway?"

"I think we have one board game. It's a game of the scissoring"

"ahm... no thanks... why don't we .. " Tori looked around the room and saw her water bottle " ... Play truth or dare?!

"Vega you always say the shittiest truth or dares. I like to play DIRTY truth or dare!"

"what the heck is "dirty" truth or dare?!"

"Oh my god... It's where all the truths and dares are really sexual and stuff it's heaps more fun that normal truth or dare. I have an app if you don't think you can come up with any good ones. You can change the naughtiness of the truths and dares"

"nononononnonono .. wait a second... "sexual" ?! are you serious? I'm not a lesbian..." Tori said.

"It's not that bad come on Vega be fun! I'm not a lesbian thank you very much"

" ahm.. I'm not really sure.. I bet you got some bad stuff that I won't like... I'm sorry about the lesbian thing... as long as we don't kiss and more.. it's alright.."

" Ok then well start off with an ok level." Jade grab her black pearpad and entered both of their names then shaked it.

"Ok Tori truth or dare?"

"ahm... truth

no!

dare

I mean truth

oh god!"

"Make up your mind!"

"dare!"

"Ok um it says you have to sing your favourite song."

"Oh, okay" Tori sang her favourite song. "I'm done. Now your turn?"

"Yes." Jade handed Tori the pearpad. Tori took it and shook it.

"So, truth or dare?"

"um truth."

"okay it says... have you ever tried... melon-water ... what the hell is that?!"

"I actually have my family went to Fiji and they have it there it's crap" Jade laughed.

"Oh gosh, no way."

"it's true."

"haha awesome."

"Okay so my go. Truth or dare?"

"truth."

"Ok then the question is have you ever lied to anyone? Geez this app sucks ass" Jade said.

"oh gosh, yeah I did.. such a boring app..."

"After my next go we are putting it up to a higher level."

"Yeah, so give it to me!"

Jade gave Tori the Pearpad, so she shook it.

"Sooo Jade, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"sure... it says... get up an jump on one foot... " Tori yawned.

"Ok then "jade stood up and jumped on one foot

"ok let's change the level."

Jade put the level up to the middle of the screen.

"I hope this is better." Said Tori.

"Yeah me too ok then Tori truth or dare?"

"Um… I will try dare first."

"Ok um you have to take off an article of clothing. Not a major one though"

Tori took of her jacket. "done. Truth or dare Jade?"

"Truth"

"okay... it says.. have you ever thought about a homosexual relationship...?"

"Not really what about you?"

"It's not my turn yet"

"Answer it anyway."

"no."

"Okay, your go truth or dare?"

"dare."

"It says you have to lick my bellybutton."

"No it does not! Show me!" Tori shouted.

"It does." Jade showed Tori the screen.

"oh ... okay... it really does.. so..." Tori pulled Jades shirt a bit up and licked Jade's bellybutton with the tip of her tongue. Jade shiverd.

"God that's so weird." Jade said.

"It really is… So… Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

""if your partner is wearing a bra, remove it" ...what?!" Tori said.

"So I have to remove your bra Vega."

"don't…"

"Well I think we have to do it."

"what happens, if we don't?"

" The loser should have to do something REALLY bad"

" okay, okay... just do it" Tori made free path for Jade who took of Tori's shirt and swiftly removed her bra. Tori dresses up her shirt quick.

"You weren't supposed to undress me!"

"God Vega don't be so embarrassed. was nothing ok"

".. okay... so... truth or dare?"

" I chose before"

" right..."

" Sooo truth or dare"

"I will take dare for a while.. so dare"

" Put an ice cube down your partners shirt"

Tori laughed " haha oh my goood! that's awesome! where can I get ice?"

" I'll go and get an ice cube for you " jade got up and walked over to the fridge.

"here you go" She placed the ice cube in Tori's hand.

"hahah, this is going to be fun!"

" I'm sure it is" Jade death stared at her.

Tori smiled and crawled to pulled up her shirt.

"here it goes! " Tori placed the ice cube under Jade's shirt.

" Oh that's cold" Jade shaook her chest then put her hand down her shirt and fished the ice out from her bra.

"and? wasn't that refreshing?" Tori laughed.

" I guess"

" hihi, your turn I guess... truth or dare?"

" Truth"

okay. it says... would you kiss a girl?

" Depends on the situation"

"what situation?"

" Tell me a situation vega"

" ahm... I have no idea... just continue...!"

" I guess might if she was pretty I don't know I'm not a lesbian"

" okay..." Tori frowned.

"Why the frown? You want me to kiss you"

"the... NO!"

" Ok just asking that's what i thought you meant not that I would do it anyway"

" Ok so truth or dare.."

" yeah... so, keep going. its my turn!"

" Ok well what do you choose"

" truth.."

" Who was the last person you made out with and when?"

" ahm... geez... no Idea... I think it was Ryder Daniels...like... one year ago"

" Really? That long ago?"

" yeah.."

" Ok then my go"

" yeah. same question... truth or dare?"

" Umm dare"

" sure... kiss your partners neck... this can't be true! can I shake it again?"

" No I have to do it "

" okay, okay... let's get it over it.."

Jade leaned over and placed her lips on Toris soft neck and kissed it.

" ... are you.. done...?"

" You like that Tori? Do you?"

" I-I really don't!"

" Yeah I guess" she licked toris neck before stopping the kiss. "Why didn't you like it I've been told I'm a great kisser"

" ... just... CAN WE CONTINUE?!"

"Just tell me"

" I... okay... it was... acceptable... i think.."

" Acceptable huh?"

" yeah... just acceptable.."

" What was the best thing about it huh? So you don't hate me"

" I've never hated you! you hate me!"

" Ok then truth or dare?"

"... dare"

" Take off a piece of jades clothing"

" okay... wait! does the app really say your name?!"

"Well it's says your partner but I just felt like saying my name"

" oh, okay then. are you wearing an undershirt?"

" Oh my god of course not"

"Oh... ahm...so I don't want to take your shirt of..."

" Well you gotta do it. I've only got jeans and a shirt on"

"no... can I just remove your socks?"

"I'm not wearing socks. Come on tori be brave"

" ... okay... I... " Tori went went to Jade and grabbed her jeans... "okay, okay..." She pulled of her Jeans.

" Oh my god it's cold"

" i-I'm so sorry! you want your jeans back?!"

" I have to do this. Now you can see my undies nothing wrong with that is there. my go now"

" yeah... it's fine.. okay... so truth or dare?"

" Dare"

" ... I can't read that out loud! I will shake again..."

" just do it!"

" oh maaaaan... FINE! it says... touch your partners boobs..."

" You better do it then"

" me? you have to do it"

" Oh right sorry"

" never mind"

" Ok so through your shirt"

": but... with shirt... I want to wear my shirt.."

" Ok then wuss.."

" ok ok ok.." Tori turned her shirt off "quick!"

Jade reached out and rubed Toris boobs making sure to run a finger over her nipple.

" Was that so bad?"

" did you have to touch my nipple?..."

" Yeah I wanted to make you uncomfortable" Jade smiled.

" yeah... can I wear my shirt now..?"

" If you want. Ok truth or dare?"

" ahm.. dare"

" Aggressively kiss your partner"

" ag... sorry?"

" You have to do it!"

" I don't want to play this anymore..."

" Wanna run down the street naked?"

" NO! this is so mean! ... fine, okay..." Tori moved to jade. "... okay... here I go.."

She grabbed Jades head and pushed her lips on Jade's who then moved her lips with toris and enjoyed it. Tori kept going and used her tongue. Because of that Jade softly moaned then realised that Tori heard so they broke apart.

Tori got back quick."oh, I... ahm.. it's... it's your turn...truth or dare..?"

" Umm truth"

" well... would you let anyone watch yourself masturbate?"

" NO WAY. What about you"

" no! never!"

" It would be sooo weird. Ok then truth or dare"

" oh yes! absolutly! Truth"

" Have you anyone sexted anyone"

" ...no. truth or dare?"

" Dare"

"fine... oh gosh, those dare things are getting crazier everytime.."

" Yeah that's cuz I turned it up all the way secretly"

" Jade... your... ugh... well, this time it says: do what ever you want, WITH YOUR TONGUE... time's 1 minute..."

" Whatever I want huh? Tori take off your shirt"

" w-what?"

" Do it now"

" okay, wait!" Tori took of her shirt.

" Now take off your bra"

" ah..."

" Oh right I already took it off didn't I"

"yeah.. oh no, I'm so scared.."

" Ok then we'll set the timer for a minute"

" okay.."

" Good Now lie down"

"alright...? Tori lied down. Jade started licking and sucking Toris nipples and slide her tongue down toris body then she reached her belly button and dips her tongue in and swirls it around. The timer goes off but Jade kept gong.

" wait.. wh-why a..are...you..." Tori wondered.

Jade stopped. " sorry I just got carried away"

" I see..."

"Yeah ok then " Jade looked shyly at Toris chest.

"stop starring!"

"..."

" nevermind" She took her shirt back on again.

" Good ok now to get past that awkwardness...Ok then truth or dare"

" dare"

" Ok oh my god"

" what?" Tori asked.

"It says you have to put your hand down my pants or I guess because I'm not wearing pants my undies...Just do it"

" we'll I don't want to run through the street naked so... I will do it..."

" Don't be afraid"

Tori held Jade's neck with one hand. the other went to her center.

"okay... I just put my hand there.. that's it right...?"

" Yeeah" Jade moaned.

"ah jade?"

" are you alright?..."

" You touched me...down there... I'm sure that's a normal reaction"

" o-okay...r-right... I have no Idea... well, truth or dare?"

" If you have no idea how about I show you then" jade crawled forward seductively

" ah... ah.. " Tori went back slowly " n-no.. thanks.."

" I WANT to show you"

" but.."

"Don't be a wuss. I'm sure you'll love it"

" ..! ... ugh... just do it.."

" just as short as i did!"

" Ok then if that's how you want it.." Jade slid her hand down toris pants and into her panties. She flicked her finger against toris vagina and felt Tori got wet.

" So you like that..."

" ahm... I'm just wet... because your house is so... pretty!" Tori said.

" Don't lie Tori you liked that didn't you? Tell the truth"

" I... I don't know.."

" You did... Just tell me"

" okay I DID! satisfied?!"

" Yes! "jade smashed her lips against Toris and swirled her tongue around in Toris mouth.

Tori tried to resist, but enjoyed. She also used her tongue and started to breath audible. Jade grabbed toris butt and brought her closer. Breast against breast, vagina against vagina the girls kissed. Tori moaned loudly then pushed jade back.

" Jade... let's continue the game... please... I'm gettin kinda wonky..."

" No I don't want to play the game..."

" but why?.."

": I WANT you. I always have..."

"... UH?! what...?"

"Why do you think I wanted to play dirty truth or dare with you?"

" 'cause.. 'cause you're jade.."

" And why I enjoyed doing those things to you"

" I thought you hate me...?"

" I was just confused about my feelings but I know I love you" jade kissed Tori and emited a small moan. Tori pushed jade on the couch.

" I don't know what to say... I just..." The Latina sucked Jades nipples and rubs her center.

" Tooorriii yeeeesss" Jade moaned

Tori kissed Jades neck.

" JUST going pleaaase. Wait a second-. I thought you said you weren't a lesbian"

" ... yeah... but... you're right... " Tori stood up "that's true..."

" No come back" Jade begged her.

" w-what?"

" I want moooore"

" but... you remind me that I'm.."

" Yes?..."

" not a lesbian.."

" It doesn't matter all that matters is that you kept going when I started all this so we both are lesbians ok. Please I'm begging you don't just leave me like this"

" ... I don't know if I want this... woah... you're beggin me...? beg me more..."

" Tori please put your fingers inside me. I want you inside me so badly that you don't know. I love you..."

Tori smiled " how could I say no?..." she crawled to her "you really want that..? are you sure..?"

" I do want that...I want everything..."

" ..okay... I will give you everything... " Tori spread Jades legs and started to lick her vagina.

" Oh my god... Yes that's perfect.." She moaned and clawed her fingers down toris back who stopped licking.

"wait.. I've got an idea.."

" What are you doing?"

Tori cames back with a big pickle.

" you see that Jade? and you see... that?

She held a condom.

"Oh my god Tori"

" when we put the condom over the pickle... and I would put that into your vagina... would you... I just want to try this!"

Tori ran to Jade and slid the pickle slowly in her vagina.

"everything's alright?"

" Yeah it hurts a little though but it feels AMAZING uh uh uh "jade thrusted in motion with the pickle. She wanted the whole thing in her.

" Great idea Tori"

" amazing... " she gently massaged Jades breast while puting the pickle in and out.

"so.. deeper?.."

" Yes please!"

" sure... " Tori put the pickle deeper.

" like this...? you like that?.".

"UGHHHHHHH! this is AMAZING!"

" I'm so glad..."

" I love you soooooo much"

"I love you too... " Tori said and moved the pickle faster and deeper.

"Oh my god that is so gooood"

Tori smiled and took out the pickle.

" Keep going. Why'd you take it out I need more"

" no... I just want to.." Tori crawled over Jade and kissed her. Jade kissed tori ferociously.

" I also want some fun..." Tori said while she gently bit Jades earlobe.

" Yeah good .." jade massaged Toris breast and ruan her fingers over her nipples.

"so you don't mind if I touch your nipples now do you?"

" mh... no. just do, what you'd like to..""

" I just meant that while we were playing truth or dare you asked me why I touched your nipples

" I know... It's okay.."

"Ok good" Jade took off Toris panties and slipped a finger into her and thrusted.

" you like that?"

Tori moaned "oh yes, I do... I really do.."

**That's it guys :P We don't know how to continue… Help? :]**


End file.
